Aki Hikarizato
---- is one of the girls, including Hikako Kirai and Touko Deguchi, that The School Living Club and Ruu Wakasa encountered after fleeing from unnamed pursuers. Appearance Aki is a fashionable girl with a thin build. She has sandy blonde, curled hair kept in a high ponytail with a yellow bow on the top, however, when her hair is down it reaches her lower back and is much straighter, and she has light pink eyes. She wears a star shaped necklace around her neck, a light sweater with a white shirt underneath, a two toned plaid skirt, dark stockings, and her boots have short heels with studs on them. Personality Aki is an eccentric, bold girl who is often smiling and is very welcoming, but has a strong presence about her. Generally, Aki is very energetic but generally mature, and carries a leadership role when Touko Deguchi is slacking off. Her personality is generally that of a leader, but even though she is very ambitious she is not rude to those around her and is respectful. She is very straight forward, and proper of her actions. She cares for friends deeply and seems to have it easy to get familiar with people, as she told the School Life Club members to call them by their first names without any honorifics since "formal language" was unneeded in the Fallen Crew. Aki is also very polite and kind, even to the Melee Fight Crew, though she isn't particularly fond of them. When Miki asked if she was worried to be away from the people (Melee Fight Crew) she used to be with, Aki replied that if she would be with them, nothing would go right.Chapter 44, page 20 Though usually seen in a lively state, Aki can be serious. She is also seen to be very worried about what awaits them. She is quite unsure how long they will last due to everything happening outside, and she has stated to not except too much due to living in a world like this.Chapter 44, page 14 Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Touko Deguchi When Touko is slacking off, Aki tends to take the leadership over her. Aki seems to know Touko quite well, and when the School Life Club arrived at the university, Aki wanted Touko to introduce herself and as well to discuss a few things instead of playing games with Kurumi. Though they have quite different personalities, they still have similarities as they both, along with Hika formed the Fallen Crew. However, they share a strong bond of trust and Aki usually accompanies Touko when they has a meeting with the Melee Fight Crew. When the others decided to camp, Aki decided to stay since she wanted to take care of a few things. She then asked Miki to take of Touko, showing that she cares for Touko and her well-being. Aki has stated if she were to chose a person she couldn't leave alone, she would chose Touko.Chapter 44, page 17 Hikako Kirai Hikako and Aki are also very close friends. Hika doesn't talk much, so Aki usually talks for her instead. Since Hika was the one who saved them in the past when things were starting to get dangerous, Aki stated that Hika was the one who saved her and Touko and is deeply grateful towards her for this. Aki sees Hika as a close friend and cares for her. Aki has stated that she can't let her be alone, since she stays up all night to fix broken things, something Aki doesn't want her to do: hence, why she wants to stay at the school instead of going camping.Chapter 44, page 8 Miki Naoki Though not particularly close at first, Aki and Miki grew to be mutually good friends. This is shown as Miki is the one Aki interacts with the most from the School Life Club. They also seem to trust each other, as Aki asked Miki to take care of Touko when they were going to camp,Chapter 43, page 8 as Aki couldn't follow. They can also talk with each other seriously, as Aki told her about how she lived when she still was a member of the Fallen Crew, and Ayaka. Ayaka Before, Aki and Ayaka was a member of the same group. Aki stated that she could barely breathe when she was around her. But she didn't hate her, she only wanted to do something about her. However, after she saw Ayaka smiling at their graveyard, Aki immediately knew that she couldn't be with her. She has also explained that Ayaka is really dangerous, and that was one of the reasons she left the group. She also warned Miki to not approach her, since she could possibly be hostile, indirectly. History When the outbreak occurred, Aki joined the Melee Fight Crew, but they had strict rules; something that Aki didn't like. They then explained that she could leave if she had issues, so she did. Later on, Aki, along with Hika and Touko, formed the Fallen Crew. Though things had gotten dangerous since they were a small group, Hika found the emergency generator and underground food storage units, something Aki and Touko stated that saved them.Chapter 38, page 17 Story Manga Chapter 37 Gallery Trivia * means "sparkle" or "crystal". Her last name, , is a combination of 光 hikari meaning "light" and sato or zato (里) meaning "hometown". * She smokes cigarettes in secret to manage her nerves.Chapter 44, page 13 Despite admitting it's a bad habit, she doesn't see a point in quitting when circumstances are already deadly enough that possible illness seems trivial in comparison. * Her major is stated to be Liberal Arts, the same as Rise. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Alive